


Sometimes you just need a hug

by Volos_Guide_To_Being_Cool



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volos_Guide_To_Being_Cool/pseuds/Volos_Guide_To_Being_Cool
Summary: Jester's been feeling sad. Beau comforts her.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 73





	Sometimes you just need a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for depression/anxiety.

The din of revelry drifted upwards, and cracks in the wooden floor let thin beams of light shine into the darkness. 

Jester sat on the edge of her bed, biting her lip. She could hear Fjord's laughter from downstairs, and she wanted to be seated at the table with them.

She wanted to be laughing with all of her friends. But instead she was up here crying, for no reason, like a loser. 

She choked back her sobs, and buried her face in her hands. Her curls brushed against the edge of her face, and her body shook as she tried to contain her emotion.

Tears dripped down her arms, splashing on the floor. She didn't want to be crying anymore! She was so sick of it! A sob caught in her throat, and and she gasped. 

What if her tears just never stopped this time? Everyone would finally realise she was useless and miserable and leave her all alone. 

"Traveller, help me." Jester whispered, her voice cracking. "Please, help me." 

Her throat was so sore from stifling her tears, and her head felt so stuffed with pressure that it might burst. Her breathing stuttered and quickened.

Her tears would never stop.

The traveller had abandoned her.

Her friends would abandon her.

She was so useless!

Stop crying.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop! 

Jester's breath was coming gasps and hiccups, and tears slipped down her hands, leaving dark spots on the ground. She had to be quiet, so none of her friends heard her. But she couldn't breath.

She couldn't breath.

She couldn't.

She coul-

A sliver of light fell onto Jester's bed as someone opened the door, and Jester went still, hurriedly wiping her face. Her body trembled, and she couldn't speak for fear of breaking down.

"Jessie? Hey, I brought you some food." Beau whispered, peering into the room. Jester could see the way Beau squinted into the dark, and it brought a weak smile to her face.

"Are you awake?" Beau asked, opening the door a little more.

Jester opened her mouth to tell Beau she was fine, to leave the food on the floor, but her treacherous throat betrayed her by letting out a small sob.

Beau stiffened, and quickly stepped into their room, closing the door. "Are you okay Jes?" Beau asked.

"Go away, Beau." Jester choked out, her voice wobbling.

Jester heard the sound of a match being struck, and Beau lit the candle beside Jester's bed. She slid onto Jester's bed, laying a gentle hand on Jester's hand. 

"Oh, Jessie, what's wrong? Why didn't you tell me you were sad?" Beau asked.

Jester could smell the faint smell of alcohol on Beau's breath, and she yanked her hand away from Beau.

"I'm fine!" Jester said, but she knew how unconvincing it sounded.

"Jes..." Beau said, raising a hand to wipe Jester's tears from her face. 

"Leave me alone!" Jester cried, pushing her friend away. She saw the flash of hurt on Beau's face, and it sent chills down her spine. She didn't really want Beau to leave, but she didn't know how to ask for help.

"Do you really want me to leave, Jes?"

No.

"Yes." Jester snapped, refusing to look at Beau.

"Alright. Well, can I... At least give you a hug?"

Jester shrugged petulantly, her lip wobbling. Beau scooted closer and she gently wrapped Jester in a hug. Jester scowled, waiting for Beau to let go.

But her friend just hugged her tighter, and then slowly began to loosen her grip. Tears began to spill from Jester's eyes, and she grabbed desperately at Beau. 

The sobs trapped in her throat began to burst from her, and she buried her face into Beau's shoulder. She was faintly aware of Beau whispering soothing words, and her own babbling speech. 

Slowly, her sobs began to ease, and Jester's grip loosened. She pulled away from Beau, who was watching her with a worried expression. Jester sniffled, and averted her gaze. 

"Thanks." Jester croaked.

"Jes, if you feel sad again, you just tell me, yeah? I'll ditch all those losers downstairs for you."

Jester let out a small chuckle, and wiped her eyes. "I wouldn't ask you to."

"But you know I would, right? If you feel like this again, I'll... I'll bully the barkeep into giving us room service."

Jester laughed, and Beau gripped her shoulder. "I'm serious Jes. You gotta tell me when you're sad. D'you promise?"

Jester looked into Beau's eyes, and she nodded slowly.

"Okay, Beau. I promise."


End file.
